Tsuki no Knife (La luna y el cuchillo)
by lunalettuce
Summary: Hinata desea confezar sus sentimientos a Naruto, sin embargo primero tiene que luchar consigo misma para poder hacerlo. SongFic.


**_Hola soy Luna, espero y les guste mi primer fic. Bueno, es mi primer intento. Hice un songfic. Me encantaría que me dejaran Reviews para saber en qué puedo mejorar. De antemano gracias :3_**

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Si mis palabras no son suficientes,  
puedes desgarrar mi pecho y  
cortar mi corazón con un cuchillo._

Debajo de un árbol estaba una chica mirando el cielo oscuro, sus lágrimas salían una a una, mientras recordaba lo especial que le hacía sentir aquél chico rubio tan sonriente. No era un recuerdo amargo, pero si doloroso. Ella sabía que él le ocultaba algo, lo conocía a la perfección pues siempre había estado atrás de él, en las sombras, en lo más recóndito cuidándolo.

Tal vez no le hablaba mucho, sin embargo cuando lograba cruzar palabra con él; ella se sentía la chica más especial en todo Konoha. Hinata se podía perder en aquellos dulces ojos azules los cuales admiraba por ser tan claros, tan puros, tan alegres, tan profundos…

Pero, esta vez todo fue diferente. Ella estaba decida, al fin le diría a Naruto Uzumaki, que sentía algo por él. No quería ser pretenciosa y mucho menos aventada, simplemente quería decirle "me gustas", porque según Kiba, un _me gustas, _no compromete a nada. Así que desde temprano salió de su casa con un semblante diferente, se veía sonriente y firme, hasta que lo vio.

-¡Hinata-chan! –Gritó con alegría Naruto, alzando su brazo en señal de saludo. En ese instante la señorita de cabellos azules sintió como su sangre hervía hasta sus mejillas.

-Naruto-kun. Hola, ¿cómo estás? –Dijo ella haciendo esfuerzos por no desmallarse y articular sin tartamudear.

-Qué bueno que te veo, de veras. –Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza. –Ya que tú eres una chica, tú podrías decirme que es lo que más les gusta, es que me gustaría regalarle algo a alguien. –Empezó a reírse traviesamente. –Pensé en darle ramen pero creo que no es muy apropiado.

-Etto… -Dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente sin que él se diera cuenta, sintió como si su corazón se estrujara poco a poco, como si fuera papel pertrechado para alguna batalla. –Pu-pu-pues es que de-de-depende de la chi-chi-chica. -¡Rayos me acaba de desarmar! Pensó ella.

-Tienes razón. –Bajó él la mirada, y se quedó murmurando algo inteligible. Hasta que levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de la vista fija de Hinata. Entonces ella volteó su cara y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Pi-pi-pienso que de-de-deberías investigar so-so-sobre los gu-gu-gustos de la chi-chi-chica que te interesa. –Trató de terminar la oración de la manera más tranquila. Salió corriendo cuando Naruto volteó. Dejándolo solo y confundido.

_La verdad es que incluso he notado  
todas tus dudas y excusas._

De regreso a la nocturna sombra que le hacía el árbol, Hinata sonrió para sí, suponía que era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, ocultándose, y mirarlo como si fuera una estrella brillante, tal vez era la manera adecuada de querer a alguien, anhelando y deseándole bienestar. Admirarle y tener en claro que jamás estarían juntos por no poder alcanzar ese grado de resplandor. Estar en un universo paralelo hacia todos lo más ocultos deseos de por lo menos rozar sus labios.

Hinata intentaba convencerse, así sería más fácil lidiar con el dolor de su indecisión. Se sentía culpable y avergonzada por dejar las cosas así. Unos puede decir que es cobardía lo que ella sintió al escuchar las palabras de él. No obstante, los ojos de ella y su corazón sabían que lo que en realidad había pasado era amor. Y por amor calló (otra vez) para que él no tuviera que preocupar por tener que rechazarla. Es decir, hasta le había ahorrado la pena de decidir.

Lo que Hinata desconocía eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto. Él se había vuelto un chico fuert,e e incluso un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo, lo despistado y atrabancado nadie se lo quitaría. Naruto veía como ella lo admiraba, al principio le incomodaba, pero después se fue acostumbrando, había veces en las que él se sentía protegido; y eso le agradaba.

Él sabía lo que Hinata sentía. Lo sabía y aún con todo eso, no lo creía. Ya que él la tenía en un concepto muy elevado, en un estándar muy alto. _Es rara, sí, diferente a todas las demás. Ella no busca grandezas, pero sí calidad. Su amabilidad, hace sentir bien a cualquiera que ella se la brinde a pesar de su expresión melancólica. Se ve tan delicada, pero en realidad, es muy fuerte. No es una persona de muchas palabras, y es que cuando habla, sabe perfectamente que decir… ¡Ay Hinata-chan! Me encantaría saber qué es lo que tus ojos esconden_, pensó Naruto mientras la buscaba.

_¿Algún día volveré a odiar a alguien de esa forma?  
Si lo hiciera, entonces abrázame más y más fuerte.  
Como una espina clavando tú corazón,  
deja que permanezca contigo siempre, siempre._

En cierta forma, Hinata seguía molesta. Había decidido regresar a casa hasta perfeccionar su entrenamiento. No importaba si sangraba o por si se lastimaba, no le importaba llegar hasta el límite de su chakra. Ella, de alguna y otra manera, tenía que sacar toda la frustración que le ocasionaba ser así, tan tímida e inofensiva. Se odiaba, odiaba su debilidad.  
_  
_¿A quién quería engañar? No le dijo nada a Naruto por miedo. Porque él hacía desaparecer todo el universo con el sonido de su voz, porque sus ojos tenían la habilidad de ser inquisidores, porque con su sonrisa todo lo decía. Hinata asumía que él era mucho más de lo que ella podría alguna vez aspirar, era por eso, que a la mala intentaba hacer su mayor esfuerzo para alcanzarlo.

Naruto por fin la había encontrado pero se quedó embelesado al ver lo sublime que ella se mostraba. Jamás él, se había percatado de lo bella que era, parecía como si estuviera danzando. Así se quedó, tumbado en pensamientos, admirándola, unos minutos, hasta que ella paró en seco; se había desmayado.

De forma rápida y precisa, Naruto sostuvo el frágil cuerpo de la chica. La miró detenidamente. Veía sus parpados cerrados, sus mejillas semi sonrosadas, su suave piel taciturna, sus finos y delicados labios.

La abrazó; la abrazó y no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Algo fluía en su pecho, era como esa llama azul que poco a poco acrecienta tornándose naranja. Sí, tal vez era amor, y cómo una sombre adherida, él chico rubio, no quiso volver a separarse de ella.

_En adelante sería mejor no decir ya nada  
de todas tus palabras que son mentiras.  
Si repito todo una y otra vez,  
¿algún día mis lágrimas alcanzarán la luna?_

Hinata había por fin despertado, ignorando que el chico de ojos azules la había llevado a su casa. Recibió el cuerpo de la chica durmiente, su primo Neji, por lo que él sólo se ganó una mirada despectiva. Verdaderamente, no le importo este hecho a Naruto. Así que dejó a la chica en los brazos de Neji, y éste la llevó a su habitación mirándola con cierto reproche.

Cuando ella abrió sus blanquecinos ojos se alarmó al encontrarse en su pieza, y no en el bosque donde estaba entrenando.

-Al fin despertaste. –Mencionó Neji desde el marco de la puerta.

-Neji nii-san. ¿Qué sucedió, cómo es qué llegué aquí? –Dijo ella apenada.

-Fue Naruto. –Dicho esto, frunció su seño y se marchó.

-¿Na-na-naruto-kun? –Susurró tartamudeando. –Debo verle. –Precisó en sus pensamientos.

Era medio día cuando ella salió de su casa en busca de él. Realmente no sabía para que lo iba a buscar. Simplemente necesitaba verlo. Y pensó que tal vez por obra de algún hado mágico las palabras surgirían. Su pretexto principal era agradecerle el llevarla a su casa y disculparse por atribuirle una molestia, _sí, eso es_, se convenció.

El chico estaba en la florería de la familia Yamanaka. Compraba unos claveles rojos, pues le recordaban el cabello de ella. Él siguió el consejo de Hinata, investigó más sobre aquella chica. La cual Naruto amaba demasiado.

Hinata lo vio salir muy sonriente con las flores, por lo tanto decidió callar otra vez, a pesar de que no sabía que incluso ella desconocía sus propias palabras, mejor enmudecía sus ilusiones, las cuales se había esfumado como la espuma del mar.

Ella dio media vuelta y maquinariamente caminó por la calle que con anterioridad había recorrido de forma nerviosa.

Naruto la vio, y recordó en una fugaz ráfaga de pensamientos lo que había sucedido ayer en el bosque. Casi la besaba, pero no lo hizo porque tal vez y no era cierto lo que los demás decían acerca de ella, tal vez y sólo eran suposiciones extrañas por su comportamiento, tal vez, tal vez; tal vez y muchas posibilidades se volvieron probabilidades. Sin embargo, dejó sus pensamientos atrás, y la siguió con sigilo.

Hinata estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Naruto, ella había ido de nuevo al bosque a entrenar, tenía que sacar todos esos sentimiento de alguna u otra forma, y mientras más se esforzaba, más lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Estaba llorando, lloraba por ser tan indecisa, por no hacer lo que se proponía.

Él se dio cuenta de cómo lloraba, parecía como si la misma luna estuviera sollozando, se veía tan mágicamente bella, tan fúnebremente hermosa, tan lacónicamente ella. Corrió a abrazarla, ella se sorprendió. Y así se quedaron, sintiendo mutuamente sus latidos.

_¿Seré capaz de amar a alguien de nuevo de esa forma?  
Cuando llegue el momento, sin duda, sin duda podré moverme  
como el viento perfumado que fluye a través del tiempo.  
Siempre, siempre, sin fin..._

-Hinata-chan, no llores. –Dijo Naruto preocupado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su pecho y acariciando su cabello.

Hinata despertó de ese mágico momento se separó de él y lo vio con mucha vergüenza. Estaba a punto de huir, sin embargo, Naruto la tomó de la muñeca y la volvió a abrazar.

-Hinata-chan, gracias por el consejo. Investigué más sobre mi mamá, y decidí regalarle flores, pero también quisiera que me acompañaras, no sé por qué razón estás llorando. –Dijo tranquilamente, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras ella esquivaba su mirada sonrojada.

–Me di cuenta que me gusta verte sonreir, sabes, -Soltó a Hinata, y se empezó a rascar la cabeza con su típica sonrisa desvergonzada. –me di cuenta de que tu sonrisa es parecida a la de mi mamá. –Hinata lo miró directamente a los ojos, sorprendida. –Hahaha, lo que quiero decir es que me gustas.

Hinata se quedó perpleja unos segundos, ya no lloraba, y de la nada sonrió. Naruto lo tomó como una aprobación y la besó, al fin, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y era precisamente perfecto, era así como siempre, los dos, quisieran estar.


End file.
